


One Minute More

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The murder never happened, and Connor and Oliver are just friends with benefits. When Connor’s mother won’t stop bothering him about getting married and having kids, he tells her that he’s dating Oliver. Fake dating AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The explicit rating will happen in the next chapter.

Connor prods the meat on his plate with his fork and sighs. Forty-five minutes have passed, and his mother shows no signs of slowing down.

“Connor, sweetie, your sister was engaged at your age.”

“That’s great her –  _really_ , but I’m not planning on getting married anytime soon.” He stabs down at a piece of broccoli and gives his mother a tense smile.

“Why not? If you want kids –”

“I’m twenty-two years old. I really have no desire to have kids right now. I haven’t even finished school.”

“That’s no way to talk to your mother,” his father chimes in. “And besides, you know your mother and I support you taking things slow, but we just think…” His father pauses and leans back in his chair, and Connor drops his fork.

“I really don’t think you get how supporting works.” He grabs his plate and moves toward the kitchen, grabbing some Tupperware in which to put his food.

“Connor, you can’t just leave while your mother and I are trying to have a conversation with you.”

“This is less of a conversation and more of you demanding I get married and have kids.”

“You haven’t brought a boyfriend home yet. Every time you come home, it’s ‘next time’ or ‘I’m just not settling down anytime soon’ or some other excuse.” His mother gets up and walks across the kitchen to him. She places a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be pushy.”

“Well, asking me for kids every time I come home doesn’t exactly make me want to come home. Besides, you can play with Jennifer’s kids.” When he sees his mother’s smile, Connor sighs. He’s been lucky. His parents could have written the handbook on how to be accepting and loving. Connor stops dealing with the food as he turns to face her. “I’m just not… ready to even think about that.”

“I just don’t want to be too old when you have them. I want to be able to run around with them and spoil them and do what a grandma should do. My joints won’t last forever. You know your father would love to take his grandson out to play catch.”

“Or granddaughter,” Connor reminds, and his mother smiles.

“Or granddaughter. You know we encouraged you to do whatever you wanted.” She pulls Connor in for a hug, and even though Connor wants to pull away, he doesn’t. He leans in and shakes his head.

“I love you, Mom. Really, I do. But I’m going to have kids whenever I’m ready.” He leaves it at that. It won’t help him if he tells his mother that he’s not even sure if he wants to have children. As much as he loves his sister’s kids, he isn’t sure if he wants that life. He likes having freedom to do what he want – hell who he wants. But he doesn’t say that. He knows that it will break her heart.

“Well, at least I hope you’ll settle down with some boy at some point. You’re twenty-two. Are you telling me there’s no one?” His mother bounces back as quickly as if their previous conversation never happened. Connor doesn’t know why he’s surprised. It is like this every time with them.

“Jesus – Mom, can we not do this?” He starts to leave, but his mother stops him.

“Connor, honey, can you at least sit and stay with us for a little longer before you disappear up to your room. You’re only here for a few days.” It reminds him why he doesn’t come home more often – besides the distance.

Connor turns to see his father sitting at the table and his mother giving him a pleading look. As much as he wants to run, he keeps from it and trudges back to the table. When he sits down, his mother beams and joins them at the table again.

“Boyfriends.”

“If I stay down here, can we at least talk about something else?” He is sure his mother knew what was going on when he’d come home from boarding school – the hickeys on his neck and the way he’d text under the table. There was the time she found the condom wrappers in his trash over winter break during his junior year. She isn’t clueless, and he can hear the plea behind her words when she speaks again.

“You just deserve a man who will help take care of you, who you love, and –”

“I have a boyfriend.” The words slip out before he can stop them, and he bites his cheek. “I have… a boyfriend,” he repeats again.

It is not true. He is seeing two different guys the week he gets back and another the week after that. His Tinder is filled with dozens of messages.

“Oh, Connor!” As soon as the shock slides off his mother’s face, she beams at him. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“We just wanted to keep it private for a while.” The lies are piling up as he tries to come up with a story. They met at law school? That seems too easy. He met him online? His mother wouldn’t approve of that at all. If he says they met at a bar, then she’ll believe him, but she’ll immediately associate it with a hook-up.

“How did you two meet?” his father asks. He still seems to be surprised, but he smiles at Connor.

“Friend of a friend,” he says. “We got set up on a blind date.” The lies are getting worse, but he tries to keep his back straight and look as honest as possible.

“What’s his name?” his mother asks.

“Oliver Hampton.” It’s the first name that comes to mind – a boy he’s been hooking up with over the past few months. He hopes he doesn’t look surprised at his own answer. While he and Oliver get along, he’s never once thought of dating him, and it sounds so preposterous coming out of his mouth.

“Oh, I’m so happy. You’ll have to bring him over! What about Thanksgiving?”

“I’ll ask him. I’m sure he’s going to be busy with his parents,” Connor says. “Can I be excused? I told him I’d call him today.” His head spins as he gets up.

“I’m glad you told us, honey,” his mother says as he walks away. He manages to smile at her before making it up to his room.

When he falls back on his bed, laughter bubbles up in his throat. Oliver Hampton – it seems ridiculous. But there’s no taking it back now. The laughter fades to groans, and he puts his head in his pillow. He just has to take it one step at a time, and he knows it’ll be fine. Surely, he can tell his mother that he and Oliver broke up before Thanksgiving even rolls around.

His phone buzzes. Connor pulls it out of his pocket and sighs before looking at screen.

Oliver H (7:13 PM)  
 **Your mother friend requested me on Facebook? Connor???**

Connor buries his head in his pillow again. He’s definitely screwed.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Just to let you know, this fic will include Connor/Others for a while. This chapter features Connor/Pax.

“Why didn’t you just tell your mother that you didn’t want to talk about it or walk away? You’re really good at doing that normally,” Oliver says, sitting at the edge of Connor’s bed. Connor stares up at the ceiling and sighs. Oliver has not stopped freaking out since he got there.

“I tried, but it’s been years of ‘when are you getting married’ and ‘why haven’t I met any boyfriends’ and ‘but your father and I just want children,’ and I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“So, why me?” Oliver lays down next to him, and Connor looks over.

“I don’t know. You were just the first one that came into my mind. Besides, we’re kind of like boyfriends.” Connor rolls over to face away from Oliver and stares at a point on the wall.

“We are definitely not like boyfriends. You made that abundantly clear when we started hooking up, Connor ‘I don’t do boyfriends’ Walsh.” The bed shifts under Oliver’s weight as he slides away from Connor and gets up. “I just don’t know what you expect of me.”

“I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted her off my back.” After sitting up, Connor puts his face in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“Did you just apologize? I thought you were too proud for that.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Oliver sits down next to him and wraps an arm around him. “Hey, I mean, look on the bright side – I wouldn’t be the world’s worst boyfriend.”

“Yeah, thank God I didn’t say Asher or someone who isn’t even gay.”

“I still think Asher has a little bit of a crush on you,” Oliver says. He nudges Connor, and Connor looks up at him, giving him a begrudging smile.

“You met him once.”

“And he seemed to be pretty into you. ‘Oh, Connor, I wish I could be as smooth as you! Oh Connor! I wish I could get men as easily as you. I mean, but women instead. You know – cause I’m not gay. Oh Connor! –‘”

“Fuck off.” Connor pulls away, biting his cheek to suppress a laugh. “He’s a little gay for a straight guy, but Asher is definitely into women. Terrible with pick-up lines, though.”

Oliver laughs and stretches out on the bed. When Connor turns to face him, he finds him spread out across the bed as much as he can. Connor stands with his arms crossed across his chest, and Oliver smiles.

“So, what will this fake dating entail?” Oliver asks.

“Nothing if I can help it. Maybe we can take a picture of us when we’re together sometimes to put on Facebook. Not naked though, preferably.”

Oliver scrunches his nose. “You’re always so tasteless.”

“I try.”

“But my mom wanted you to come up for Thanksgiving. I told her that probably wasn’t going to happen.”

“She wants me to come up for Thanksgiving? Spend how long with you?”

“The entire week,” Connor says. He shakes his head. He leans down over Oliver. “Don’t want to think about it.” Moving closer, he presses his lips to Oliver’s jaw and starts kissing up it towards Oliver’s ear.

“Wait, Connor, your mom has already Facebook messaged me asking when we can meet.”

“Then I’ll tell her we broke up.” He puts his hands on Oliver’s arms and pushes him down before getting back on the bed and straddling him. “Now shut up.”

“But Connor we should actually talk about –” When Connor runs his tongue along the lobe of Oliver’s ear, Oliver whines. His eyes flutter shut. “You are an asshole.”

“Tell me something I don’t know, babe,” Connor says. Oliver scoffs, and Connor raises his eyebrows. “If you won’t, then I’ll shut you up.” His hands run along Oliver’s sides as he nips at Oliver’s neck. He rolls a bit of flesh between his teeth, chuckling when Oliver wines and grips the headboard of the bed. “His tongue runs over the red indent before sucking. Oliver squirms in discomfort and pleasure and lets out a breathy moan.

“Holy shit, Con.”

“Did I tell you that you can talk?”

Oliver shakes his head, and Connor presses a light kiss to his lips. “Good. So… obedient.” His nails dig into Oliver’s hip, and Oliver’s eyes shut as his breath catches in his throat.

Connor loves this. He loves watching the way Oliver bends to his touch. Their relationship – friends with benefits or fuckbuddies or whatever it is – has lasted long enough that Connor knows exactly how to make Oliver melt to his touch. He kisses down Oliver’s neck again and pauses at his pulse point.

“What do you want?”

“To come.”

“Now we’re jumping ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?” Connor asks. “What do you want?” Oliver just whines, and Connor dips his hand under the swell of Oliver’s ass to cup it. “You’re going to suck me.”

“God yes.”

Connor lets out a pleased hum and shifts. Oliver follows suit. Before Connor can even lie down, Oliver’s lips are wrapped around his cock. He runs his tongue along the underside of Connor’s cock and takes him down low enough that he gags. It doesn’t deter Oliver. When he pulls back, he runs his tongue over the head, and Connor closes his eyes as he reaches out and grabs Oliver’s hair.

Oliver bobs up and down, taking Connor further each time he goes, and Connor knows he won’t last long like this. Oliver’s eyes meet his, and he pushes his hips up into Oliver’s mouth as he holds Oliver’s head down. He’s careful not to force more than he’s positive Oliver can take, and Oliver whimpers but continues bobbing up and down as soon as Connor’s hand eases up. When Oliver’s pace suddenly turns slow enough to drive him crazy, his nails dig in.

“Careful, Ollie. If you’re not nice, I won’t let you come,” he threatens, and Oliver immediately reacts, speeding up again. He has a look of determination in his eyes, and Connor lets himself fall apart under Oliver’s touch. It’s not long before he comes, holding Oliver in place.

When he lets go, Oliver pulls up for a kiss. “You gonna fuck me?” Oliver asks.

“Only if you say please.”

\- - -

“I just can’t believe you lied to your mom like that. It’s going to bite you in the ass,” Michaela says. She doesn’t look away from the case files as she highlights something. “But that’s just _so_ typical for you.”

“How is it typical?” Connor asks.

“I mean, you do have a tendency to just do whatever it takes to get someone who annoys you off of your back,” Wes says. “No offense.”

“Anyway…” Connor says.

“So, how excited is your mom to meet the b-f on a scale of one to ten?” Asher asks. “I mean, it sounds like she’s pretty psyched.” He nudges Connor with his elbow. “You’re going to have to act all cuddly in front of them.”

“I’m really just debating telling her that we broke up before Thanksgiving even rolls around.”

“What do you think Oliver wants?” Asher asks.

“Honestly?”

“Yeah, honestly?”

“I have no clue.”

“Well, that’s helpful,” Asher says.

“For someone who doesn’t do boyfriends, you sure do have a lot of boy drama going on in your life pretty constantly,” Laurel says. She runs a hand through her hair as she flips a page.

“I really don’t care what you think,” Connor says. “Any of you.”

“Really? Because clearly you’re worried enough to be asking for our opinions,” Michaela says. “For someone who supposedly doesn’t give a shit, you really do seem to be giving a shit.”

“You just don’t understand the way my mom works. She harasses me about it constantly.”

“Lying seems pretty harsh, dude,” Asher says. “It’s not like you have any intentions of actually settling with the guy, right?”

Connor barks out a laugh. As nice as Oliver is, the thought of settling with anyone makes his blood run cold.

“As if. Not my style at all.”

It’s far more than not his style. Settling comes with a list of clauses he’s not ready to think about. To Connor – fucking is freedom. He loves the fact that Oliver knows that he’s not the only one – that he doesn’t have to worry about the temptation to be with other people. Besides, it’s not as if Oliver is his only steady hook-up. Pax is a regular as well – rougher around the edges and a little crazy, but he’s fun in bed.

Oliver just always was the safest choice. He’s not sure that many of the guys he knows can pull off looking like boyfriend material. But Oliver can without a doubt. He is annoyingly chipper and sweet in a way that makes Connor occasionally want to punch him.

“Well, I actually agree with Asher for once.” Laurel ignores Asher’s indignant scoff. “I don’t know why you didn’t just tell her the truth. It seems to have backfired on you anyway.”

Connor glares at her, and Michaela laughs. “She’s right. You wanted your mother to leave you alone. Sounds like she’s not going to do that anytime soon.”

“She’ll leave me alone as soon as she sees Oliver and I together and settles down some.”

“Well, you seem way too worked over it for me to believe that,” Michaela says.

Connor rolls his eyes and grabs a law book off of the table to find a passage. He sighs and flips through a few pages. “Why do we even have to go through this again?”

“Because Annalise needs to make sure you didn’t miss anything,” Bonnie says, coming around the corner and smoothing down her dress. Annalise comes out as well, and Connor looks to see Laurel smiling into her papers.

“I understand that Mr. Walsh’s life is very interesting, but she didn’t pick you to sit and doddle.”

“I picked you because you showed the most promise. Convince me that I wasn’t wrong,” Annalise adds. When she makes her way upstairs, Connor sighs.

\- - -

Connor gets home after eleven. His sister has called him three times during the course of the day, and he runs his hand through his hair and tosses his phone to the side. He has no desire to talk with her. He feels like he’s had the same conversation non-stop since he lied to his mother. He’s partially regretting just not telling her the truth. It would have been easier.

Connor turns on his computer and falls back on the couch. It’s nice to have a little peace and quiet to himself. He scrolls through his Facebook feed and has to resist commenting on a condescending status about veganism.

His body feels oddly tense, and he stretches out, rolling his head in a circle a few times. As hard as he tries, it’s hard to get all the muscles in his body to relax. His mind feels like it’s racing regardless. Thoughts about Oliver and his mother and the lies he has to create pop into his head, and he groans loudly.

A knock on the door disrupts him.

Connor debates for a solid ten seconds whether or not he should just not move and wait for the person to assume he is asleep and leave. In the end, though, he decides against it when the person knocks again. Obviously, they’re persistent.

He opens the door to see Pax smirking at him. “Hey there, Con.”

“It’s like one AM, Pax. You didn’t even text me.”

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by.”

“You came over here purposefully.”

“Someone’s in a pissy mood? Aren’t you happy to see me?” Pax steps forward into Connor’s apartment, past him, and toes off his shoes. Connor frowns.

“Sure, Pax, you can invite yourself in. Go ahead,” he says. He shuts the door behind Pax and rolls his eyes.

Pax turns around and looks him up and down. “Too much talking.” He steps forward and pushes Connor up against the wall. “You’re no fun when you’re like this.” His hands slide under Connor’s shirt, and he runs his nails up Connor’s chest. “All tense, too.”

“Fuck, Pax.”

Connor can feel himself getting hard, and he gives up the fight against it. He might as well use Pax to his advantage. Pax isn’t wrong to comment that he’s tense, and he wets his lips as his hands move down to Pax’s back pockets. He grabs Pax’s ass before flipping them and pinning Pax against the wall.

“I love it when you get all angry. You fuck so much harder,” Pax says. He laughs and reaches up, tugging harshly at Connor’s hair. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I feel like it’s all I’ve talked about today. Really, I’d rather not.”

“Hey, no talking works better for me. You know I don’t like sharing.”

Sometimes Pax worries him. Pax can be intense enough that the bottling up worries him, but Connor knows better than to go into that right now. Besides, it’s none of his business. He laughs instead. “Asshole.”

“Bastard.”

“Fucker,” Connor says. Pax runs nips at Connor’s jaw.

“You’d know all about that – wouldn’t you?” Pax says. He presses their lips together, and Connor leans into it.

“Oh shut up.”

“Make me,” Pax says, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh, are we in a teen rom com now?”

Pax just grins and starts moving toward Connor’s bedroom. With missing a beat, he tosses his shirt across the living room and opens the door to the bedroom. Connor shakes his head and laughs as he moves forward as well. By the time Pax gets to the bed, he’s in nothing but his underwear. Connor stands for a moment in his door frame and takes him up and down.

“What – do I really need to ask again for you to come over here?” Pax asks. “Or is this enough of a motivation?” He reaches down and drops his boxers. He’s already half-hard. Connor lets out a shaky breath as he steps forward.

He drops to his knees as soon as he reaches Pax and runs his tongue over the slit of his cock. He takes his time after that, kissing down the v-shape of his hips. His tongue presses against the inside of Pax’s thigh, and he reaches up to grab Pax’s ass before pinching the skin between his teeth and sucking hard enough to leave a hickey. Pax gasps and falls back a little, grabbing the bed for support. “Oh fuck.” When he pulls back, Connor admires the hickey that’s already forming.

He takes Pax’s balls into his mouth, and his nails dig into Pax’s ass as Pax stands up straight and steadies himself against. “Connor, are y – ” Before he can finish, Connor runs his tongue along Pax’s perineum. Pax’s hips jerk, and Connor smirks as he pulls back to look up at him. Pax’s head is tilted back, and his eyes are shut. He looks gorgeous, even from Connor’s angle.

Connor doesn’t hesitate before taking Pax whole into his mouth, and Pax lets out a whine as he grabs Connor’s hair. He thrusts forward, and Connor gags but does his best to recover. His tongue presses along the underside, and he moves along the head as he pulls back. He hums as he moves back down again, and Pax lets out another moan.

One hand goes to cup Pax’s balls as the other moves to Pax’s hip, and Connor can feel just how tense Pax already is. Pax grabs Connor’s head and holds it still. Connor knows better than to try to move, and he just allows himself to relax his throat. Sure enough, Pax thrusts forward and holds Connor’s hair painfully tight.

“I love looking at you like this,” Pax says, “when I fuck your mouth, and you just take it.”

Connor lets out a whimpers and meets Pax’s gaze. It doesn’t take long before Pax’s hips stutter and he comes. Connor swallows before moving up and holding Pax by his hips. He presses their lips together and sighs contently as Pax nips at his lip. “I don’t know what happened to you, but I hope it happens again,” Pax says. “Jesus fucking Christ, Con.”

“Have to say – it was fun watching you lose control as well,” he says. Pax winks before switching them around and shoving Connor down on the bed.

\- - -

“Mom’s pretty excited,” Gemma says. “And I have to say – I am too. I never thought I’d see the day you decided to settle down.”

Connor feels his stomach drop. After ten missed calls and four texts from his sister, he figured it was probably time to pick up. This was exactly what he’d been hoping to avoid. “Yeah…” His voice sounds feeble, even to himself. Luckily, Gemma doesn’t take his shakiness to assume he’s lying.

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“You’re nervous. You’re actually nervous.”

“You caught me.” He knows he’s being ridiculous. There is no reason to lie to his sister. She’s always supported him, even brought home guys to family gatherings and handed them over with a wink. She was the one who snuck him into his first gay club and told him to have fun.

But she sounded so excited that Connor could feel the guilt washing over him.

“You should bring him home weekend after next. I’m coming home to visit mom. I would really love to get to know the guy who finally convinced you to properly date.” She laughs, and Connor winces. He takes solace in the face that Gemma can’t see him right now.

“Two weeks seems awfully soon.”

“Nonsense. Mom said you’d been dating him at least for a little bit. Besides, it’s me. If mom starts going on some of her baby crazy rants, I’ll stop her.” Gemma is warm and well-meaning, and Connor starts to feel nauseous. There is no way he can tell her it’s fake if he doesn’t tell her now. He knows she’ll feel hurt that he didn’t trust her.

“I really don’t know.”

“Ask Oliver and get back to me. Besides, it’d be really nice to see you. You know Mom will pay for both tickets if money’s the issue. You really don’t have to be nervous.” She so genuinely sounds like she wants to meet him that Connor gives up.

“Fine. I’ll talk to Oliver. No guarantees, though.”

“Thank you. I’m so excited to see you – I mean if Oliver’s up for it!”

“Right back at you, Gem.” He feels just about as far from excited as possible.

\- - -

“So my mom and sister both want to meet you,” Connors says, moving his fork around the rice container. He can’t meet Oliver’s eyes.

“Wait, when?”

“Weekend after next.” With each word, Connor can feels his throat close up more. “I could say you’re not ready.”

“I can’t afford that – not a ticket on such short notice.”

“My mom offered to pay.” He almost wishes he wasn’t telling Oliver all of this. He knows that he can just as easily lie and say that they can’t come over, but Gemma’s voice rings in his head. She had sounded so excited.

“Oh. Is this something you actually want to do?” Oliver asks. “Connor, look at me.”

Connor looks up, and Oliver scoots over. He wraps an arm around Connor and presses a kiss to the corner of his lips. “Look, if you don’t want to do this, you can use me as an excuse. Tell them that I’m not ready yet to meet the family.”

“My sister was really excited.”

“You didn’t tell Gemma! But you tell her everything. That’s what I thought.”

“Yeah, well, she was so happy for me that I couldn’t just tell her it was all this lie just to get our mom off of my back.” His shoulders hunch forward, and Oliver waits a beat before reaching over. He takes Connor’s rice container away and sets it on the bedside table. He sets his own, filled with the chicken, there as well.

“Well, I know exactly what will cheer you up.” He shifts to straddle Connor and tilts his chin up before kissing him. It feels odd to have Oliver straddling him. He wraps his arms around Oliver’s waist before dipping his fingers under Oliver’s boxers.

“I could fuck you.”

“You know – you stole the words right out of my mouth,” Oliver says. “You need the distraction.”

“I think I’m starting to see why I chose you as my fake boyfriend,” Connor says, a smile finally tugging up on his lips.

Oliver laughs and closes his eyes as he leans in to kiss Connor again.


End file.
